


looking better than a body has a right to

by cobblestaubrey



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2020, diner, pprpw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: The bell that chimes every time someone walks in stops Chloe’s head from hitting the table, and it helps her catch herself before she falls asleep. She rarely looks up when she hears it, but spares a glance.God damn, at least one good decision was made today.It's Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2020!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	looking better than a body has a right to

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in rare pair week, and I don’t know why! Rare pairs are my FAVORITE! Junksen, Chacie, Chaubrey, Jessley, Staubrey - they’ll be here this week, from yours truly!
> 
> I always loved Chacie but no one ever wrote them? For some reason? Let’s do this!
> 
> (Also, whenever I read Staubrey, people always say Stacie has green eyes and Aubrey has blue. Anna Camp definitely has green eyes, though, but I'm not sure about Alexis Knapp? They're like both! I never know what to write!)

It’s like, five in the morning. Aubrey Posen would tell you that it’s actually four thirty, but Chloe Beale is trying to prevent a hangover and could not give less of a shit.

The usually bubbly and bright woman has her head in her hands and may be dead, but the various groans and mumbled words that are coming out of her mouth say otherwise. 

She may be twenty-five, but she cannot refuse a Fat Amy party with Beca Mitchell as the DJ. That’s how she ended up here, still awake, trying to put as much food and liquid into her body before she crashes.

Aubrey found this twenty-four hour diner back in their sophomore year by accident, and she’s been coming here ever since. She’s on a first name basis with most of the wait staff, despite the fact they’ve mostly only seen her when she was drunk or hungover. The names are all she can usually remember. 

The bell that chimes every time someone walks in stops Chloe’s head from hitting the table, helping her catch herself before she falls asleep. She rarely looks up when she hears it, but spares a glance.

God damn, at least one good decision was made today.

Chloe Beale does _not_ objectify women. She took two gender study courses in college and wore one of those pink wool vagina hats to a feminist rally. Along with that, she knows how creepy it is to be checked out by a random person at five in the morning in a dimly lit diner.

However… 

A tall, leggy brunette walks in wearing the shortest jeans shorts she could imagine. Are they even that short, or is this woman just tall? She’s got beautiful lips and Chloe can’t help but let out a high-pitched sigh, now resting her head in one hand as she grips the table with the other. She tells herself she’s got such a strong hold on the table to keep herself upright, but she knows it’s because it’s too early in the morning for her to be feeling this way.

She’s hoping to God this woman doesn’t see her like this, so messy and exhausted and _how does she look so perfect at **five** in the **morning** ! _

She tries to avert her eyes for the time being, because, again, _creepy_ , but she keeps finding herself looking over. 

Throughout college, she’d always been the one being pursued. Men, women, or anyone on the gender spectrum, they would be sending her texts or flowers, and one time it was a sword and they were also holding a sword and - that was weird, but she won a sword fight so she can’t complain. 

There’s someone about this woman, though, that makes Chloe want to reverse the roles. She imagines this woman is probably used to being pursued just as much, or even more so than herself. Chloe isn't the only other patron in the diner, and she isn’t the only one looking at the brunette. 

Chloe is the only one (besides the cashier) that the woman looks at, though. 

Chloe’s jaw is slightly open, and her eyes are tired but bright. The brunette smirks, and Chloe can’t take her eyes off of her (even though she should. She probably looks like a perv). 

The woman makes her way towards Chloe, strutting like a supermodel on a runway, and _come on_ , can this woman do _anything_ badly?

That’s when Chloe finally realizes, the _woman_ is coming towards _her._ Chloe jerks suddenly, putting herself up right and looking towards the foam booth on the other side of her. 

The woman must assume Chloe is afraid or extremely disinterested, because she finally falters, waiting for Chloe’s next move. Chloe doesn’t know what in the Hell to do, so she just gestures with her hand towards the seat. The brunette takes that as a good thing, and continues her walk over. 

Sliding into the booth, a sultry voice rasps, “I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t want to be approached by _him_.” 

She gestures with her head behind Chloe, and Chloe pretends to stretch, getting a glimpse of a much older man who doesn’t have the decency to look away. 

When she turns back, the brunette is leaning over the table, closer. 

“I’m Stacie.” 

Chloe smiles sweetly. “Chloe, and it’s no problem.”

Stacie smirks, and Chloe feels her insides coil deliciously. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing here so late?”

Chloe laughs, because there’s no _way_ this gorgeous woman just used such a garbage pickup line on her, and there’s no way it’s _working._

“My friends threw a huge party and I drank a little more than I should’ve,” Chloe shrugs, “I always come here to sober up.”

Stacie furrows her brow, scrunching her nose, and it’s _adorable_. “Alone, though? Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

Chloe shrugs again. “It’s, like, a five minute walk from my apartment, and I make sure not to leave until the sun is up.”

“Yeah but you walked here, in the dark?”

“My friend Aubrey dropped me off.”

“And so _she_ walked home, alone, in the dark?”

Chloe rolls her eyes, exasperated, but she’s charmed. Stacie is unfairly cute when she's worried. “She has a car. I think it’s kind of useless in the city, but she’s a big shot lawyer and her firm basically gave it to her.”

Stacie nods. “Okay, good.”

Chloe squints her eyes a bit, quirking her mouth to the side. “Why so worried?”

“I just know what it’s like to be a woman in the city at night.” Stacie takes a sip of her coffee. “I don’t want anything to happen to you - to _anyone_.” 

Chloe still blushes, even though she’s known Stacie for four minutes, and, obviously, the brunette doesn’t already have some emotional attachment to her. She’s just worried about women as a whole, which she _should_ be. 

Stacie leans in again, and Chloe’s breath hitches audibly. “You know, it wouldn’t be in good conscience for me to let you walk home alone.”

Chloe nods, breathless. “You’re right.”

Stacie smirks and leans back, clearly getting the answer she was hoping for. “I _could_ walk you back to your place, if you’d let me.”

Chloe, feigning innocence, asks “But how will you get home?”

She knows Stacie knows that she’s taken the bait. 

“Well,” Stacie starts, sending her a wolfish grin. “I guess I’ll just have to walk home, then.”

“By yourself?” Chloe leans in, giving the performance of a lifetime. 

Stacie shrugs coyly. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Now that just won’t do.” Chloe tsks, grabbing her phone off the table. “It’s almost five in the morning. The sun won’t be up for another hour.”

Stacie looks away, biting her lip. Chloe wants to ask if she’s in the city for school, because her acting _has_ to have been taught. 

“You could always…” Stacie looks at Chloe expectantly, and Chloe has to bite the inside of her cheek. “Stay with me?”

Chloe is vibrating in her seat and Stacie just nods easily. “Yeah, we can do that. How do I know you’re not a serial killer, though?”

Chloe laughs. “What are the odds there are _two_ serial killers in one diner?” She says, gesturing her head back towards the man, who was _still_ watching them. 

Stacie laughs too, taking out her phone. “Alright, let me just text my roommate so she doesn’t worry.”

“Your college roommate?”

Stacie actually guffaws at this. “I’m flattered, but I’m twenty-four. I haven’t had a roommate since sophomore year.”

“And you’re out of college now?”

Stacie nods. “Sort of. I’m doing my Masters right now, but I finished my undergraduate two years ago.”

“What are you studying?”

“Aeronautical Engineering.”

It’s succinct, and it’s _hot._ When she pictures the typical NASA employee, she thinks of lab coats and balding men, and Stacie does not match that at _all_. However, she can picture Stacie in a lab coat and nothing else, so she’s convinced the look would fit. 

Stacie can see Chloe’s shock, and smiles abashedly. “Most people are surprised.”

Chloe nods. “You’re very surprising,” 

“Keeps people invested.”

“That’s one of the reasons, yeah.” 

Stacie looks away at that, smiling to herself, finally breaking the eye contact they had been holding. Chloe takes that as a victory, and tries not to be smug about it. 

“I can say the same to you.” Chloe tries not to blush. She’s a grown woman.

Oh who the fuck cares, Stacie is so _charming_ and -

“I may have had alternative motives for sitting here.”

Chloe grins at this admission. “And I may have alternative motives for inviting you back to mine.”

Stacie fake gasps, “You mean, you _didn’t_ offer up your place for my safety?” Chloe shakes her head. “Then why else would you…?”

She trails off and Chloe rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Oh shut up. Just come home with me.”

"The sun's not up yet.”

Chloe shrugs. "We've got each other, and I have mace."

"Well, alright, then." She can see Stacie's smile, but the brunette hides it behind her last sip of coffee. Chloe wishes she wouldn't hide something so beautiful.

The two get up, and Chloe makes sure to wipe the table down before they leave. Stacie just watches, admiring the redhead. 

“All done!” Chloe grins, turning back around to see Stacie looking at her. Chloe falters, and then looks into Stacie’s eyes. They’re so… pure, and thoughtful, and Chloe hasn’t felt so much electricity between herself and another person for a long time. 

“Come on,” Stacie holds out her arm, and Chloe loops hers around it. “While we walk back you can tell me all about that crazy party.”

Chloe giggles. “There’s nothing crazier than a Fat Amy party.”

Stacie is slightly taken aback as they walk through the door, that bell chiming again. " _Fat_ Amy?”

“She asks us to call her that so we don’t do it behind her back.”

“Really?”

“Well, not in so many words, but yeah."

Stacie laughs. “She seems like quite the character.”

“Oh yeah, but that’s a can of worms we don’t have time to open right now. So, my friend Beca was the DJ…”

The conversation continues as they go towards Chloe’s apartment, spanning from the party, to the proper way to do a keg stand, and the crazy shenanigans the two got up to in their respective college experiences. 

When they finally arrived at the door to Chloe’s apartment, the redhead falters. 

“Cold feet?” Stacie tries to joke, but she seems genuinely worried. 

Chloe shakes her head. “No, no… I don’t want to be so serious right now, before anything actually happens, and we just met, but..."

Stacie looks at her, and Chloe can see she’s just genuinely curious. The brunette waits patiently for another ten seconds, and Chloe sighs. “I don’t know! I think you’re gorgeous but I also think you’re clearly more than that, and I sort of want to be more than whatever this hook up will be.”

“Hook up?”

Chloe’s eyes grow wide. How did she misread this so badly? “Oh my God.”

Stacie’s eyes mimic Chloe’s, and she puts her hands up in defense. “No! I’m sorry! Bad joke, bad joke. That’s where this was headed, yes.”

Chloe stares at her, and then laughs. This woman will be the death of her. “I’m sorry if more is… not what you want. I don’t want to push anything here, one night, well, one day is enough.”

Stacie doesn’t really react or anything, so Chloe just turns around and opens the door. She doesn’t want to have this conversation in the hallway at five am, anyway. 

Stacie follows her in, and when Chloe turns around, the brunette’s hands find her waist. 

“One night is usually enough for me.” Stacie murmurs, and Chloe feels a chill down her spine and a pang of disappointment in her chest. The brunette leans in, “but I don’t think that’s the case with you.”

She leans in, and Chloe cannot stop herself from meeting the woman halfway. Chloe is a romantic at heart and wants the fireworks and explosions during a kiss that might change her life, but this isn't that. This is slow and meaningful, and both of them clearly know what they’re doing. It feel like Stacie is telling her everything she can't say, breaking apart and then kissing her again, and again. Chloe doesn't want to pull away completely, but she has to take a breath. 

Chloe tips her head backwards. “My bedroom’s that way.”

Stacie nods. “We’ll go there next.”

“Next?”

Stacie grins, her eyes darkening. “I wanted to take you on that diner table, but your kitchen island is close enough.”


End file.
